The UnWilling Watcher
excerpt from the Group Chat *"The way he talks about Alana makes me wanna cry" *"That's why he talks about her like that" The UnWilling Watcher, usually referred to as "baghead" by fans of the series, first appeared in video in My week in moving pictures. In the short clip in which he first appears, both he and (presumably) Josh are in the woods at night. All that is established in this clip is that this antagonist is armed with an axe and is wearing what appears to be a flour sack on his head featuring the iconic smile, a symbol shared by both the Creature and the Dweller drawn in black ink with buttons for eyes. He appears to be wearing a sloppily-assembled suit and a pair of gloves. First actual appearances This character design was first featured in the video'' I can't let this get to me. which aired on Nov 12, 2010, predating the appearance of the Creature in the series. Because the original image featured text in handwriting matching that of the Dweller's, it can be assumed that either the Creature has used proxies previously against him, or that baghead had been active at such an early phase in the story. After Josh got his Facebook online Nov 27, a user going by the name "Austin TheWatcher" showed up and began harassing both Josh and the members of his Group Chat. With videos of Austin since his arrival in the series showing him off as borderline schizophrenic and having a tendency to both wander off to the area behind the school and have fits while doing so, it was hinted more or less that this fellow on Facebook was in fact Austin. Austin had also recieved a note that was noticeably written in a different style than the notes of the Dweller. He became dead set on going to the location that it pointed to after Josh figured the note out for him. It is implied that on November 17, Austin ditched school to do so as videos posted after mention that since he ran off no one has seen him. On Nov 29, a video entitled ''CALL.MOV ''was uploaded to Josh's channel by the Dweller. In this video, Austin has returned from his trip to the church mentioned in his note and has been transported to the back of the school once more. He has no memory of the past ten days at this point. After this, Austin uploaded the video ''tothetrees_0001.avi which is the first actual footage of the Creature in the entirety of the Angel's Game. He was the first to meet the Creature. He wanted to go to the church alone to meet the Creature. He got the directions to the church from someone who isn't the Dweller. It is to be assumed at this point that the Creature has done a number on Austin's brain. On Dec 17, 2010, OBEY.avi goes up on Austin's channel. In the video Austin is physically assaulted by the Creature and it is to be assumed that at this point Austin is broken mentally as well as physically. Breaking into peoples' houses After the video RECORDING Seizure bag went up on Josh's channel in which a plastic trash bag is shown struggling outside of Josh's house, a number of comments went up on that video posted by Austin's channel that imply he was the one to put the bag outside of Josh's house. This is later confirmed when baghead broke into Josh's house on Feb 27, 2011 and tweeted asking him how he enjoyed the gift. A video was posted on Josh's channel along with these tweets that contains what is presumably the footage from the bag ordeal that was not included in the original upload. Not only does an arm pop out of the bag, but Josh is also shown sharpening an axe. It is assumed that the UnWilling Watcher wanted to get Josh to kill something, and he succeeded in doing so. On March 17, 2011, a second series of tweets arrived on Josh's Twitter telling the Josh's friends that they had three minutes to convince him not to murder him in his sleep. This action suppposedly was copied and simultaneously posted in the Facebook Group Chat. Two minutes in, one of Josh's Twitter followers suggested that it would be more fun to play with Josh than it would be to kill him off. With this suggestion, the antagonist promised not to kill Josh. In the video 3.3/3, posted on March 9, 2011 to Josh's channel, Austin states that the location where they find the dead body of Nathan looks familiar. In a video uploaded on the now named "UnWilling Watcher" Facebook page, Nathan is shown dying in the woods after a single frame of the baghead holding an axe. It is suggested that both he and the Creature killed Nathan together. In a video uploaded March 25, 2011 entitled March 17, 2011, the Dweller, controlling the body of Josh, is shown getting into a physical confronation with the UnWilling Watcher. It is to be assumed that since the title of the video is the date of the second load of tweets, that the UnWilling Watcher woke up the Dweller with cheesy Mexican music as he made his exit resulting in the two fighting. The UnWilling Watcher made good on his promise and did not dispatch the groggy Dweller. On March 26, 2011, the UnWilling Watcher uploaded a video to Alana's channel entitled: ''PLAYTIME'' The video begins with Alana ranting about how no one is telling her the truth and that she is upset that they did not speak to her at all in the weeks following Nathan's death (an event she most likely never learned about). Before this, a video had been uploaded to Josh's Twitpic account hinting that the Dweller had told her everything she needed to know about what had been going on. She did not believe him. After she rants for a bit less than two minutes, she utters the words, "It just pisses me off! What do they think I'm stupid--" and she is interrupted by the first verse of Mary Had a Little Lamb being played in the next room on the family's piano. She gets up and investigates, more than once calling out for her mother. As she turns to return to the place she had been recording, she is stopped by the well over six foot tall form of baghead who greets her with a friendly, "HELLO THERE!" He then proceeds to beat her to death with a crowbar. He finishes up his assault by picking up the camera and chuckling as he puts his hand over the lens. A red smiley composed of a colon and a greater than sign apearing as he does so. ":>" The smile is a reminder for the Dweller of the death of his first Keeper, who, in Josh's dreams, was hung from a banister by her intestines. A smile was drawn in blood near her dead body. It is believed that the Dweller uses the smile so that he never forgets what happened, and that the Creature uses the smile because he's a sadist wanting nothing more than to break these children and their paranormal buddy the Dweller. Category:Characters